The present disclosure is generally related to collapsible strollers. Many strollers collapse, i.e., move between a deployed position and a collapsed position, by folding about a hinge mechanism connecting a handle of the stroller to a leg of the stroller.
A known collapsible stroller includes a swivel mechanism for rotating front wheels of the stroller when moving from the deployed position to the collapsed position. The swivel mechanism allows for a more compact configuration when the stroller is in the collapsed position. The known swivel mechanism includes a spring-loaded plunger that interacts with a cam to orient the direction of the front wheel to a desired angular position. A pull link connects the plunger with a slider. The pull link is tensioned when the stroller is in the deployed position. Folding the stroller moves the slider, which allows the pull link to release tension on the plunger so that the pull link interacts with the cam forcing the front wheel to the desired compact position.